Someone to hold onto
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en la enfermeria tras la batalla contra Voldemort y se culpa por ello. Al igual que Harry. Pero ella solo quería acompañarlo para que no estuviera solo y tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse. ¿Tan malo era eso?


Hola a todos, otra historia.__En realidad ya la había publicado, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se titulaba "Someone to hold onto" de California Dreams.

_**Someone To Hold Onto**_

Lo sabía, sabía que era su culpa, sabía que se merecía estar ahí, que debía haberle hecho caso, pero le amaba demasiado para dejarle ir solo a enfrentarse a la muerte, y no lo había hecho, lo había seguido hasta el final, y ahora ella se encontraba en la enfermería por eso.

Se lo habían dicho todos, incluso él mismo.

"Déjame ir solo, no pienso arriesgar más vidas por esto. Es algo entre él y yo."

Pero como siempre, su preocupación por Harry había sido mayor a sus instintos de supervivencia y, ignorando los gritos y las llamadas de sus compañeros de dejarle ir, lo siguió; no podían pedirle que lo dejara, era como pedirle al sol que no volviera a salir.

Durante la batalla ella dio lo máximo de si misma, derribó a varios mortífagos por el camino hasta que llegó a él.

Harry ya había derrotado a Voldemort, pero sus seguidores aún daban guerra.

En ese momento, su corazón se congeló, Harry acababa de recibir un crucio por parte de Bellatrix que había salido de la nada, y se disponía a lanzarle la última maldición. Hermione, sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó un crucio a Bellatrix seguido de una encantamiento aturdido que la dejó tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Sin perder un segundo se dirigió hacia Harry, se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó a reincorporarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no necesitaba a nadie, que debía ir solo. – la voz de Harry sonaba enojada.

- Me da igual. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, y tu no eres la excepción. – su voz era firme y segura, pero su mirada reflejaba miedo y preocupación.

Harry no pudo replicar a eso, solo pudo abrazarse a Hermione y dejar que ella lo acunara y lo calmara.

Y, ahora, sentada en su cama de la enfermería tras la lucha en la que Lucius Malfoy le había aplicado un crucio, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que recordaba una pele contra la muerte o contra Voldemort y Harry, ella se encontraba allí, no es que no fuera consciente de que seguiría a Harry hasta el mismo infierno, de lo que no era consciente era que ella siempre, siempre había estado allí con él a pesar de que todo el mundo trataba de impedirlo, y que nadie podría dudar que seguiría estando a su lado hasta que uno de los dos perdiera la vida, y, aún así, posiblemente ella seguiría recordándolo y visitándolo.

Un ruido de puerta cerrándose la hizo volver a la realidad.

La persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo: Harry.

La cara de Harry era seria, por lo que Hermione imaginó que venía a reclamarle su "estúpida" actitud.

- ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando Hermione?

No se había equivocado.

- En ayudarte. – Hermione no se dejó intimidar. – Ya se que me dijiste que no te siguiera, pero no pensaba dejarte solo…

- Hermione – Harry la interrumpió – ya te he dicho mil veces…

- No – fue el turno de Hermione de interrumpirlo – Estoy harta, tu te preocupas por mi ¿no? – Harry asintió – y si te ido que no lo hagas ¿me harás caso? – esta vez negó con la cabeza – Pues entonces no me pidas que yo lo haga. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, ya te lo dije. Déjame ser ese alguien en tu vida Harry. – la voz de Hermione se quebró y empezó a llorar débilmente.

Harry no pudo soportar la imagen frente a él y olvidó todo el enojo que sentía y abrazó a Hermione, la abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al sentirse rodeada por los brazos de Harry, Hermione dejó de llorar y empezó a sentir, sintió la respiración de Harry en su cuello, sintió el calor que emanaba de él envolverla en una burbuja de paz, y sintió que en ese abrazo Harry le decía muchas cosas.

Le pedía perdón por comportarse como un niñato estúpido, le daba las gracias por todo lo que hacía por él pese a sus desplantes, y sintió amor, sintió todo el amor que él sentía por ella, y entonces, Hermione se permitió el lujo de creer en los milagros, sobretodo en el milagro del amor.

Después de un largo silencio, Harry habló:

- No Hermione, hace ya tiempo que para mi eres ese alguien. Eres tu quien debe dejarme a mi ser ese alguien en tu vida. Siempre te has preocupada por mi, déjame que ahora sea yo el que se preocupe por ti.

- Harry – la voz de Hermione no era más que un susurró.

- Hermione querida, te amo más que a mi propia vida.

- ¡Oh Harry! Yo también te amo.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo eterno seguido de un beso que desfermó todos los sentimientos que permanecían atados. En cada caricia, en cada gesto, en cada movimiento, había una confesión de amor eterno. Una confesión de todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

FIN


End file.
